Micaiah's Christmas
by Ninoandjaffar
Summary: RD: A short romantic story about Micaiah and Sothe on Christmas eve and Christmas day.


**Micaiah's Christmas**

By: Ninoandjaffar

Disclaimer: I do not own: Fire Emblem, the songs, the plot, or the characters. I do own a disc that I can put into my Wii to play Fire Emblem with.

---

The snow fell lightly on the silent world. Only weeks before, the goddess Ashera casted her judgment and turned most of the people into stone. Micaiah, with the help of the goddess, Yune, lead the Silver Army towards the Tower of Guidance.

Most everyone in the army was aware that tonight was the night before Christmas, but that no one would really get anything. Instead, they spent the evening around camp fires, telling stories of past Christmases. Everyone seemed to be so happy. They didn't care that presents would not be there, that if Santa existed, he was probably turned to stone, or that most of the people were still stone.

Micaiah sat around a small fire with her closest friends, the Dawn Brigade. Edward and Leonardo were playing in the snow, attempting to shove the others face into the snow. Laura and Aran were huddled with each other to stay warm. Sothe, Nolan, and Micaiah were seated with each other watching the flames dance in the small ring of stones.

"I'm so happy that every one is joyful today." Micaiah said, attempting to start a conversation.

"It is nice to see the younger ones not so distressed by the fighting." Nolan added.

"I like how everything seems so peaceful now." The silver-haired maiden continued. "I don't like it when others are in sorrow, especially on a night like this: the night before Christmas."

"That's very true." The older axe-fighter commented.

"I'm going for a walk." Sothe said as he got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Micaiah asked him.

"No where special."

The young girl looked to her friend for help, but Nolan just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now you're in for it!" Edward shouted, catching the other's attention. He charged his blond companion, causing them both to fall into a pile of snow. Both fought to be on top to shove snow at the other.

Micaiah let out a giggle. "They can be so funny."

"Yeah, they're pretty childish."

As darkness covered the camp, people started calming down and preparing for bed. Edward and Leonardo stopped their snowball fight as they yawned in unison.

"Well, I think you two need some shut-eye." Nolan commented.

"Some sleep would be nice," Leonardo started.

"Yeah, sleep time," Was all Edward said before going into a mumbling rant no one could understand.

Micaiah and Nolan watched the two of them fall asleep next to each other. Aran and Laura had been asleep for a while by now.

"You should think about sleep too." The axe-man looked to the silver-haired maiden.

"But I want to wait for Sothe to come back." She argued.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he just wants some time to himself."

"Well, I guess so." A sigh escaped her, showing how tired she was. "I'll sleep, but I want you to wake me when Sothe gets back."

"No guarantees, but I'll try." He smiled to her.

She smiled back as she got into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Nolan."

"Goodnight, Micaiah."

Only a little while later did Sothe return. He looked and saw that only Nolan was awake, reading a small book.

"Is she asleep?" Sothe whispered to his companion.

"I think so. Did you find it?"

"Yeah," Sothe pulled out a little white box with a red ribbon on it. "It was as perfect as I'd hoped."

"You left money with them, right?"

"Yes, Micaiah would hate it if I had stolen her present."

Sothe walked over to Micaiah's sleeping body and placed the box in her hand. Thankfully, she didn't wake, and Sothe sat with Nolan.

"Something seems wrong. What is it?" He asked. Nolan always seemed to be able to tell when people were bothered by something.

"I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how." He let out a sigh. "It's not as simple as saying 'I love you' to her."

"Well, I'm sure when the time comes the words will just come to you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I just have a feeling, that's all. Is that enough?"

"Not very reliable," The rogue smiled. "But it'll do for now."

Sothe lay on his sleeping bag for a while, going over different scenarios in his mind of telling Micaiah just how he felt. Every time, though, he didn't like it and would start a new idea. Eventually, sleep took over and he drifted into a blissful slumber.

---

Morning light covered the encampment, reflecting brightly on the snow. Micaiah was the first to wake up. She looked around to see Nolan still reading his book.

"How do you read that all night? Wouldn't it hurt your eyes?"

"Well, one would think, but my eye sight hasn't gone bad yet, has it?"

"Good point." It was then that she noticed the small white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. She looked at it curiously, and then to Nolan. He shrugged, letting her know he had no idea.

She opened the box and let out a small gasp. Her eyes widened like a small child getting their favorite toy. She again looked to Nolan.

"It's beautiful," She said, getting up and showing him.

He looked into the box, finally seeing the contents. "Well, he did pretty well," The axe-man said to himself.

"Who," Micaiah asked, realizing he knew more than he said before.

"You know who it is."

"Sothe," she guessed. Nolan smiled and looked at the sleeping rogue.

Micaiah walked over to the green-haired man and gently shook his shoulder. "Sothe, Sothe, wake up." She calmly said.

Soon, the man was awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at Micaiah with the box in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You know what it is. Can you help me put it on?"

Without responding, Sothe took the box from her. He pulled out the gold chain that created the necklace. It had one small gem on it, shaped like a flower. He unhooked the back and placed it on her neck. She pulled her silver hair back as he fastened the lock on it.

Micaiah marveled at the necklace. "It's so beautiful, I love it." She smiled to him. Her smile was so radiant; it would make anyone joy-filled to see it. Sothe couldn't help but smile back.

"Come with me," She said, pulling at his hand.

"Where are we going?" Sothe asked as she pulled him up.

"You'll see." Micaiah dragged him behind her.

Nolan just smiled and started to read his book again.

The silver-haired maiden pulled the rogue through a nearby forest until she was sure no one was around.

"Here we are," She said, looking around.

"Where are we?" Sothe asked.

"We," she paused. "Are alone."

"Like I would have guessed that," The rogue said sarcastically.

Micaiah placed her arms around the rogue's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Now it's time for me to give you my present."

Before the rogue could say anything, the silver-haired maiden pressed her lips against his, starting a passionate kiss. Confused at first, the rogue understood and kissed her back.

The two kissed for a moment before releasing, though seeming reluctant.

"Merry Christmas," Micaiah smiled to him.

"Merry Christmas," Was all he could think to say back.

He leaned in to another kiss.

"Now I know why we're alone."

"The other soldiers would be jealous if they saw us together. They might think I treat you better than them."

"But you do," He slyly commented.

"True," She replied. "But they don't need to know that."

They looked at each other for a moment, the moment to perfect to waste with words. Micaiah finally broke the silence.

"By the way," She started. "Girls like to be told they are loved. We like to know that all the time our boy loves us dearly."

Sothe looked confused until he made the connection. She was awake last night as he talked to Nolan.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell you," He took in a deep breath, his face reddened and his heart beated faster. "I love you, Micaiah."

"I love you too, Sothe." She said back. "I love you too."

Sothe reached for her chin and pulled her into another kiss. He knew that she was his forever.

---

**Author's Note:** Just a short little story I thought of on Christmas Eve as I lay in my bed, not able to sleep. Please review! I want constructive critisism because my friends don't tell me stuff like that. Thank you for reading!


End file.
